


告白墙的故事

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 校园男神直男柚×纯情人妻迷弟天※校园日常恋爱小甜饼，甜度未知※由三次元一些有趣的事情发展而来的脑洞※日常ooc，幼儿园文笔※请勿上升真人！！！×3





	1. Chapter 1

01  
     “同学…请问，你认识之前经常坐在你对面的那个男生吗？”一个细弱好听的声音突然出现在宇野昌磨的耳边，他吓了一跳，放下手里的书，抬起头来。

        是一个少年，唇红齿白，乌黑的发丝柔软的散落在额前，眼睛不大却是标准的杏眼，正抿着唇一本正经的看着他，那样子看起来可爱极了。

        “你说的是…经常穿黑色运动服的那个？”宇野昌磨面瘫着脸，有些不确定的说。经常帮室友羽生结弦传情书的他，对这种对话开头已经习以为常，只是男生找上门还是头一回，尤其这位看起来还像是高一的小学弟。

        “是的！请问同学你认识他吗？”小孩看起来有些激动，白嫩的脸颊范起一丝红晕 。

        “呃…他是我室友，请问你找他有什么事？”莫名被萌了一脸的宇野昌磨不自在的搔了搔脸。

        少年紧张的揪着裤缝，像面对班主任的小学生，眼神闪躲起来，“我，我是在告白墙上表白的那个人。如果可以的话，请把你室友的联系方式告诉我，谢谢！”说着通红着脸，猛地一鞠躬，把宇野昌磨吓了一跳。

        “emmm……这个我也不能帮他做决定，不过你可以把qq号留下，我回去帮你问问。”本来遇到这种要联系方式的，羽生告诉他可以直接拒绝，但不知怎地，他不想看到这个少年失落的样子。

       “啊，谢谢你！”小孩一副欢呼雀跃的样子，立马从书包里翻出便签，写下号码双手递给了宇野昌磨，“真的麻烦你了，太谢谢了！”

        宇野被小孩接连的道谢弄的有些不好意思，“你太客气了……话说，你是怎么知道他经常坐在我对面的？”

        小孩扬出一个可爱的笑容，露出了一颗尖尖的虎牙，“我同学告诉我说，有时会在图书馆里看到他坐在一个头发卷卷的，个子矮矮的，经常坐在那翻漫画书的男生对面。我从门口，一排一排找过来，看到你，就知道绝对找到了！”

        头发卷卷的，个子矮矮的，在图书馆只看漫画书的宇野昌磨觉得自己膝盖中了一箭。少年你这样说不怕我不帮你传纸条了？？？

        宇野觉得这样不行，不利于树立自己高三学长的威信，于是清了清嗓子说道:“小同学，你是高几的？”

        “唔，我是高一的。”

        听到少年的回答宇野满意的点了点头，摆出老干部的样子，“以后记得叫学长，我和你喜欢的羽生结弦都是高三的。具体怎么样我也不清楚，回去等消息吧。”

       “谢谢学长，我先回去了！”少年背着小书包，乐颠颠的跑了，到图书馆门口还不忘笑着回头招招小手。宇野昌磨矜持的点了点头，绝对不会承认自己被小孩软软的语气喊得暗爽。

———————————————————————

        听到宇野转述完所有内容（当然是删减版）的羽生结弦苦恼的挠了挠后脑勺的发。

        他知道学校里面喜欢他的人很多，但没想到还有男生，自认为直男的他有点尴尬。

        宇野此时也从告白墙上找到了那条消息，睁着死鱼眼，面无表情的念道:“墙墙，我想表白一个在路上看到的小哥哥，穿着黑色的运动服感觉好有气质，不知道有没有对象，求认识的艾特一下，有就算了，全匿，谢谢●ｖ●【某人帅气的背影.jpg】”

        “yooooooo~”寝室里其他的牛鬼蛇神瞬间开始鬼哭狼嚎。

        “所以，羽生，到底要不要给号码？”已经加上少年好友的宇野问着。

         “给啊，给啊，给啊！”“可爱的小学弟诶，为什么不给？”“就是说啊，还在告白墙上面表白好勇敢啊！”“羽生你可以啊！男女通吃～！”“请吃饭！请吃饭！请吃饭！”

          “我也觉得，无论你是答应还是拒绝，直接自己跟他讲清楚吧”宇野冷静的分析着。

        “行行行，我认输，我认输，我加还不行吗，真是我亲室友啊，一天到晚想着怎么卖我呢”真是败给这群猪队友了，羽生高举双手一副投降的模样。

        得到羽生的首肯，宇野把他的号码发给了一直在线的少年，几乎片刻，羽生的电脑上就传来了消息声。所有人像闻到肉骨头的狗子百米冲刺，瞬间电脑前挤满了人。

        “【好友申请】金天天:  
           附加消息:问题1:你是？  
                           回答:今天到图书馆找你的学弟  
           来源:QQ号查找”

         “我们已经是好友啦，一起来聊天吧！”

         “以上是打招呼内容”

         “yooooooo～”“撩起来，撩起来！”“羽生，苟富贵！”“爆照，快叫小学弟爆照！”

         “去去去，都闪一边去，别吓着人家小学弟了！”被室友们起哄的羽生莫名恼羞成怒了。虽然不喜欢男生，被人告白的喜悦还是让他窃喜。

        明知道对方看不见屏幕这边的牛鬼蛇神，但他就是不想让他暴露在这么多人的围观下。

        被赶走的众人惺惺回到自己的窝，一个个不停偷瞄准备对最新八卦做出反应。

         “……………………”

        而这边羽生却陷入了自娘胎以来第一次社交窘境。两人都不说话，一时场面有些尴尬。

         最后还是羽生别别扭扭的开起了话头，“学弟你好，我从室友那听说了你的事情。无论如何，感谢你的厚爱。”

         “哈哈哈，羽生你真tm人才！”“神tm感谢你的厚爱！红红火火恍恍惚惚”“你是想笑死我继承我的蚂蚁花呗吗？”

         “混蛋！还笑，有什么好笑的，这么喜欢小学弟自己领走啊！”羽生咆哮着，一个抱枕精准的砸在那群看热闹不嫌事大的混球身上，开始焦急的等待学弟回复。

        “学长QAQ”就在羽生等得心焦的时候，学弟终于发来了消息，然而发来的这两个字并没有什么卵用【手动再见.jpg】

        “学长，我喜欢你是不是会给你造成困扰？??我从那天看到你的背影就一见钟情了……这两天还做了礼物想送给你，不知道学长现在有没有女朋友，如果有的话，就算了吧。打扰了真的非常抱歉QAQ”

        （要哭的是我才对吧??）羽生简直急的抓耳挠腮，他长这么大最怕的就是小孩儿和女人哭。虽然学弟现在不在他面前，但这软绵绵的语气和表情，他已经脑补出一个又白又软的小孩儿眼泪汪汪的样子了。

        “学弟，你别哭啊！我还什么都没说啊！我现在没有女朋友，咱们有话好好说，千万别哭啊！”

         “真的吗，太好了！这是不是意味着我有机会了，好高兴，谢谢学长！”

         “对了学长，这是我(*/ω＼*)【某孩可爱的笑颜.jpg】”

        同身后偷窥中并且发出一阵惊叹的损友们一样，羽生结弦几乎一下子被图中的少年击中了心脏，一时间竟看呆了。

        白嫩嫩的皮肤，隆起的苹果肌，阳光灿烂的笑颜，最致命的是露出来的那颗尖尖的小虎牙，整个人可爱到能把你的心融化了。

        目睹这一切的宇野在旁边露出鄙夷的眼神（呵，男人.jpg，说好的不喜欢男生呢）

        （由美妈妈，您的儿子在今天看到了天使！）羽生激动的瞬间右击保存了这张照片。而他的室友则一脸严肃的问道:“羽生，刚刚说得领走小学弟还算数吗？”

        “去！就你这样见色起意的家伙，我怎么可能放心把小学弟交给你！”羽生·直男·结弦毫不犹豫的驳回了他的意见，跟赶苍蝇一样赶走了几个损友，开始回复小学弟的话。

        “咳，谢谢你给我做得礼物，不过我觉得我还是喜欢女孩子，真的非常抱歉……”

        “学长QAQ我很好养活的，而且比女孩子还能干！学长喜欢吃什么我都可以给你做得！我可以帮学长洗衣服，给学长递水！冬天还可以给学长暖被窝！我真的一点机会都没有吗……？那，那能不能至少明天我们见一面，让我把礼物交给你……”

        （暖被窝什么的有点过了吧……）羽生帅气的脸上泛起一丝红晕，他害羞的挠了挠脸，被学弟这番表白弄的很不好意思。

       “谢谢你的好意，那我们就明天放学后，在教学楼后面那棵樱花树下见面吧。我很高兴认识你这个学弟，不过交往什么的，真的不太合适。你还是太小了，可能以后才会明白这不是喜欢，而是对年长者的一种憧憬吧。如果你愿意的话，我可以认你这个弟弟，你可以叫我羽生哥。”

        “那，那好吧QAQ我们就这么约定好了啊，明天放学樱花树下见，一定要来啊！羽生哥！”

        “好咧！”羽生美滋滋的乐了，眼睛笑成了一条缝，突然觉得有个可爱的弟弟也不错。

       就这样和小学弟愉快的聊了一晚上，羽生才发现对方竟然呆到从头到尾都没有自我介绍，他给他的备注名上都还是【来图书馆找我的男生】，让他哭笑不得。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
        繁盛的樱花树下，粉白的花瓣纷纷扬扬，两个半大的少年，相顾无言。

        “羽生哥，以后请你多多关照！”

        可爱的少年双手递过包装精美的盒子，诚恳的鞠了一躬。透过盒子透明的部分，可以看到里面是一只笑容可掬的维尼形状的蛋糕。

        羽生被这种少女漫的气息折腾的不行，显然十分不适应，尤其送来礼物的还是一个不熟悉的小学弟。他尴尬的摸摸鼻尖，按捺住自己落荒而逃的冲动。

        “呃……学弟太客气了，不知怎么称呼？”他收下小孩的礼物，不自在的打起了官腔，连看到噗桑都没兴奋起来。

        “我叫金博洋，大家都叫我天天”

        少年眉眼弯弯，露出一个羞涩的笑，露出了尖尖的小虎牙，看上去比照片里还要可爱三分。

        “咳，好的天天，以后有什么事情都可以来高三（1）班找我，学长突然想起来还有些事，这里先走了哈……”说着羽生脚底抹油似的，一溜烟不见了，怎么看怎么像逃跑。

        从第二天起，整个高三都知道了一班的羽生结弦多了个小迷弟。每天中午，当所有人都吃食堂去了，唯有羽生能收到天天送来的丰盛的爱心便当；每次在操场上打篮球时，天天也会及时送上水和毛巾；每天傍晚放学后，小孩也会雷打不动在高三（1）班的门口等待羽生放学……

         刚开始时，羽生并不乐意接受，但每当他露出犹豫想要拒绝的神情，小孩都会露出惴惴不安的讨好笑容:“羽生哥……”

         羽生结弦就立马摇着小白旗挥泪投降了，不能欺负老人女生和小孩是他一以贯之的原则。天天说起来都上高中了，也不小了，但总让他感觉还跟小弟弟一样，让他忍不住想要宠着，照顾着。

         时间一久，他也习惯有这样一个并不粘人的小尾巴了，一天见不到反而惦记的慌。

         有好事者问小孩，你和你羽生哥什么关系，小孩就乖巧的一笑，露出招牌的小虎牙来，“我是羽生哥的弟弟啊，弟弟照顾哥哥不是天经地义的吗？”

        那软萌的奶音不知俘获了多少学长学姐，一众对羽生投以羡慕嫉妒恨的目光，水灵灵一颗小白菜就这样被拐走了。

        羽生也渐渐的从别扭不自在到暗爽众人的目光了，那嘚瑟的样子看上去不是一般的欠揍，毕竟弟弟是他的，只跟他一人儿好，其他人想也想不来～

————————————————————————

        一天傍晚，放学后的教室里空荡荡的，唯独默写出错的羽生在苦逼的写着罚抄。

        小孩无奈的叹了一口气，坐在他的后面也帮忙抄了起来。

        一时间教室里静悄悄的，只有笔尖摩擦纸张发出沙沙的声音。写累了的羽生结弦放下手里的水笔，翘起腿，向后仰倒在小孩的课桌上，双臂垫在脑袋下，一声不吭的盯着他看。

        太近了，真的太近了，倒过来的世界似乎整个都不一样了。近在咫尺的是小孩抿着的樱粉色的小嘴，细密的睫毛低低的垂着，投下一片阴影，让人看不清他眼中的神色，柔和白嫩，带着婴儿肥的脸颊在夕阳的余晖中看得见上面浅浅的绒毛……

        羽生看得出神，朦朦胧胧中似乎感受到心中有些什么不一样了，一股酸涩又甜蜜的情感从心田流出，温暖了身体的每个角落。

        （……想要一辈子守护这个人！）被自己突然冒出来的想法吓了一跳，羽生结弦终于缓过神来，猛地坐直了身体。回头望过去，只见小孩通红着脸，无措的看着他，也不知道多久没动笔了。

        过了半晌，羽生一脸严肃的对小孩说道:“天天，你记住了，怀着不明目的接近你的，无论男女，都是大猪蹄子！”“但是，你百分百可以相信哥哥，我赌上性命也会保护好你的！！！”说完，就像有了新的动力一样，转身投入到新一轮奋笔疾书当中去了。

       在他看不见的背后，小孩白嫩的脸蛋被夕阳照的红的出奇，他垂着头，无声的做着口型。

        细语呢喃被揉碎在微风里，除了自由自在的风，谁也没有听到少年的秘密……


	3. Chapter 3

03  
    粉白的樱花随着暮春的脚步凋尽了，初夏的风吹来的不仅是鲜嫩的绿叶，似火的骄阳，还有繁重的课业。

        沉闷的气息弥漫在高三学生间，每个人的课桌上都堆满了半米高的资料。

        困，永远也填不满的困意，所有人都恨不得把一秒掰成两秒用，大都恹恹的趴在课桌上在惹人意乱的蝉声中得到片刻的休息。

        羽生结弦也不例外，早在一周前，他就不得不取消了和小孩放学一起回家的活动。毕竟他的学习时间已经无限的延长，两人的作息已经不是靠谁的等待就可以弥补的了。

        像以前一样说笑着吃午饭，再一起偷偷爬上天台或随便找个大树底下，并肩睡午觉也已经成为过去式。     
       
        现在唯一能延续两人交流的，不过是课间匆匆的几句交流、几个鼓励的眼神，还有雷打不动的爱心便当了。

        但是即使这样，两人亲密的举动仍然落入了某些人的眼睛。

—————————————————————————

         “羽生，最近……学习生活都怎么样？”戴着眼镜、头发梳的一丝不苟的女教师状似关心的问着，一边仔细打量着自己一直看好的学生。

         “……都挺好的”少年有些淡漠，不愿多说，并不理解自己被突然叫到办公室的原因。

         “我一直看好你，学习上不要给自己压力太大，按部就班来，做好你自己就可以了。”女教师用鼓励的语气说着，说到最后语气一转，似乎想说的不止这些。

        “不过……我听说你一直和高一的学弟走的很近？他每天都给你送午饭，之前还等你一起回家，是不是？真是比女孩子还要体贴啊！”脸上的褶皱因为笑容的堆积而十分显眼，教师开着看似无伤大雅的玩笑。

        少年抓起了秀气的眉，一丝烦躁与愤怒漫上心头。他不是小孩子了，自然明白老师话外有话，老师误会他没有什么，但是这样揣测天天让他十分不满，毕竟那是他发过誓要守护的人，即使是最尊敬的老师也不能污蔑于他。

        “……这也没什么，老师一直看好你，相信你分得清轻重缓急，能把握好事情的度，不会因为外人……”

        “老师，天天不是外人！虽然不知道您误会了什么，但是我想说的是，他不是无关紧要的外人，而是我认可的弟弟，我不希望有任何人恶意揣测我和他的关系。我想说的就是这些，马上要上课了，就不打扰您了，再见。”

        忍不住冲动的打断老师的话，一向温和亲切的少年冷冰冰的飞快说出这些话语，头也不回的走了。

—————————————————————————

       周日上午，这是高三学生一周内唯一剩下的休息机会。少年和小孩坐在甜品店里，吃着刨冰享受着为数不多的休闲时光。

        “……你不知道那个‘地中海’有多过分！每次都不按时下课，本来就没几分钟，他一拖堂直接连上厕所的时间都没有了！还有那个‘灭绝师太’也是，天天，你以后要是不幸碰上她，上课一定要老实一点！被她看到你打瞌睡那就完了……”  
      
    羽生愤愤的把勺子插进刨冰里，絮絮叨叨的说个不停，似乎要把一周的苦闷都倾泻个一干二净。

        与父母不能说的烦恼和秘密，和同学间的矛盾和摩擦，全在此时倾诉给对面的小孩听。他说得太激动，太投入了，连刨冰溅起的渣子落了一脸都没发现。

        而坐在他对面的金博洋只是捧着脸，温顺安静的听着，偶尔附和两句，眉眼弯弯看上去不是一般的开心，甚至称得上幸福，专注的连碗里的刨冰也不见他怎么吃。

        突然，小孩伸出白嫩的手指揩掉了羽生脸上的冰屑，细心温柔的模样像是在对待一件珍宝。

       下意识的躲开金博洋的手指，不知怎的，羽生结弦脑中浮现了班主任对他说得那些话。

        一时场面有些尴尬，羽生眼神四处躲闪了起来。

        “对了，天天，以后你还是少来找我几回吧，每次下课都从一楼爬到五楼就为了说两句话我都心疼……便当也别送了，每天做这个你多累啊，我吃的心里都愧疚。还有，你不知道我们班那个班主任有多夸张！她居然怀疑咱俩的关系，我当时一生气就……怎么了，天天？脸色怎么突然变得这么差？”

       小孩苍白着脸，低着头不自然的笑着说，“你们班主任瞎说什么呢，我是羽生哥的弟弟，这不是大家都知道的吗，哈哈哈……我没事，可能冷气吹多了，所以看起来脸色不太好吧”

        “那我们走吧，你别在这冻着了”羽生担心的把手抚上小孩的额头，果然冰凉。他不由分说的牵起他的手向外走，“果然不能贪凉啊，要是跟哥哥在一起还弄感冒了那就糟糕了……”

        被羽生牵着手，金博洋跟在仍然话唠的少年后面，乖巧的走着，似乎受了委屈，轻声念叨着:“其实做便当不累的，一点也不累……”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
      
        借口去洗手间，少年在众目睽睽之下顺利逃掉了体育老师的操练。他躺在小树林里，任斑驳的阳光透过树叶照在脸上，惬意的享受宁静的时光。

        “哎，你听说了吗，那个金博洋！”“金博洋？”“就是那个一年级小gay”陌生女生尖细的嗓音划破了闲适的时光，她们自以为小声八卦着，殊不知被树林里的人全听了去。

        “……啊，我想起来了，就是之前在告白墙上面向羽生学长表白的那个！”“没错！你不知道他多不要脸，羽生学长都拒绝他了，还死皮赖脸的缠着。”

        “这种人我见了多了去了，表面上看起来清纯可爱，背地里不知道跟多少人睡——”

“嘘，你小点声，被别人听到……”

“有什么关系，这里就我们两个人，你可是我最好的朋友，你不会把这些话告诉别人吧？”

“嗯，我不会……”

“我跟你说，他们同性恋圈子里面最混乱了……”两个女生边走边小声交谈着，声音越来越远。

        树林里的羽生结弦越听越是心惊，他自然不会相信长舌妇的说辞，他愤怒的是为什么会有这么无聊的人诋毁他的宝贝弟弟！他恼怒的攥紧地上的草，揪得一手汁液，一股脑爬起来想要找她们理论时，那两人已经走到人群中再也认不出是谁了。

        体育课上的小插曲，就像一层厚厚的乌云压在羽生的心头，让他郁闷、烦躁不已。

—————————————————————————

        夜里，和同学们简单的告别，下了晚自习的羽生结弦一个人走在回家的路上。为了抄近路早点回家，他穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，选择了一条僻静的小路，要穿过一个狭长破旧的巷子。

        这条小路他走过无数次了，自然谈不上害怕，唯一让他放心不下的是说好要给他送夜宵的小孩到现在都没有出现。  
   
      他心事重重的走着，步伐急促，想要回家前，先到离自己家不远的小孩家去看看他是否安好。

        重物跌落的声响引起了他的注意，他不由得停住了脚步，远处狭长昏暗的巷子里，隐隐约约有几个人影。

        少年不耐烦的蹙起了秀气的眉，这条小路唯一的缺点就是时常有小混混出没，每当不幸碰到他们时，过路人多半会选择绕回大路避让而行。

        “哟，小弟弟，又急着给你学长送夜宵去？”“跟学长上床滋味怎么样？够不够大，能不能满足你的小骚穴啊？哈哈哈哈”“要不要来试试哥哥们的，保证你爽的下不了床”

        哄笑声伴随着隐隐约约的污言秽语传入耳中，制止了羽生转身离开的动作。“学长”、“夜宵”这些关键词让他心惊，他突然想起了无故失约的金博洋。

        “啪——！”扇耳光的声响在寂静的夜里显得尤为响亮，“闭嘴！羽生哥才不会像你们这群畜生那么龌龊！！！”小孩清脆带着颤抖的声线里是抑制不住的愤怒。

        “小兔崽子，当婊子还立什么牌坊？你这么处心积虑不就是为了爬上你好学长的床吗？”“居然敢打老子，按住他，什么怜香惜玉，都是狗屁，先干了再说！”“羽生哥？叫的真甜啊，看把你屁股操开花还嘴不嘴硬！”

        后面他们又说了什么，羽生结弦已经记不清了，他只记得那一瞬间，从未有过的恐慌像是一只大手，要把他的心捏碎了。

        少年像疯了一样一头扎进小巷阴影遍布的深处，顾不上什么危险，也没考虑过后果，他的眼里只有被逼迫在角落里小孩脸上的无措与害怕——他不敢想象，如果那天没有选择这条小路，会发生什么让他后悔终身的事情。

        不知挨了多少拳脚，不知受了多少踢打，少年到最后意识已经不大清楚，只是寸步不让的护住身后的人，那上挑的眼睛里射出的光，比猛兽还要凶狠。几个被酒色掏空了身体的混混，被此人不要命的打法吓住了，啐了一口，便抛出几句狠话，落荒而逃。

        不甚明朗的月色下，被打翻的饭盒，少年爱吃的夜宵洒落一地。衣衫凌乱的小孩抱着遍体鳞伤的少年，哭得撕心裂肺。

—————————————————————————

        几日前的混乱还残存在脑海里，好在少年伤势看起来吓人，却大都在皮肉，未伤及筋骨。真正让羽生不适应的，是生活中没有了小孩的身影。

        他的手里攥着那封看了无数次的信，洁白的信纸被蹂躏的皱巴巴的——

“羽生哥亲启:

         亲爱的羽生哥，这是我最后一次这样叫你了。我想向你道歉，我欺骗了你。

        曾经我以为，成为你所珍惜的弟弟就足够幸福了。但是我发现这不过是自欺欺人……越是靠近你，越是了解你，我就越陷越深。不知不觉我变得愈发贪婪，想要你的目光只注视着我一个人。那几个畜牲说得没错，我希望成为的，是你的爱人，但是我知道，羽生哥一直都和我不一样。

        有我这样的弟弟一定很苦恼吧（笑），由于我的存在，同学们的猜忌、老师们的怀疑一定都困扰着你。如果不是我，你也不会遭遇那样的事情。这样自私自利、处心积虑的我不配当你的弟弟。

        从今以后我不会再来打扰你平静的生活，我也会找到我自己的节奏。最后，感谢你一直以来的照顾，祝愿羽生哥能平安喜乐、前程似锦，之前的打扰真的非常对不起。

                                                                    金博洋”

        如果不是信纸上那几点清晰的泪痕，羽生结弦可能真的会相信，小孩如同他信里语气那样平静。一年级和三年级，在学校里，本就没有什么交集。如今，没有某人刻意的营造机会，两人更是连擦肩而过的机会都少有。

        早已习惯了在人群中一眼辨出小孩亮晶晶的眼，羽生结弦心上像是被活生生剜了一块，却麻木着感觉不到疼痛，只是茫然着，无所适从。


	5. Chapter 5

05

       熙熙攘攘的食堂里，羽生结弦面无表情的咀嚼着高油盐的饭菜。

       （这个小青菜，比我做得还难吃。这个鸡肉……我靠，一点鸡肉味都没有，闭着眼吃都不知道吃的是个啥。还有这个，这个番茄炒蛋，干脆改名叫西红柿炒番茄算了！）

        （这破食堂怎么还不倒闭！如果是天天……再差也会给我做个生卵拌饭再加俩小菜配个汤啊……）有些委屈的瘪着薄唇，少年突然怔愣。

        多少次了，又想到那个小孩……从樱花树下的初遇，到一天又一天的朝夕相伴，再到深夜狭长的小巷……最后，留给他的是一封沾染了泪痕的信。

        明明最初提到不做恋人做兄弟的是他，提出减少两人接触的也是他，现在目的达到了，为什么他却开心不起来？

       嘴里味同嚼蜡，少年面色如冰，烦躁的放下手中的餐具，送走了还剩大半饭菜的餐盘。急匆匆的走到半路，却像触电般猛地转过了身。不远处，许久不见的小孩，身边站着一个陌生的少年。

       “嘿！天天，你不知道昨天……”隔着嘈杂的人群，高瘦的少年说了什么听不大清，但是他张牙舞爪的搞怪表情却是看得一清二楚。

        小孩捧腹大笑，白嫩的脸上带着薄薄的红晕，眼睛眯得几乎看不见，眼角还挂着泪珠……这是他不曾见过的开怀。

        两人愉快亲密的交谈着，从他身边走过，没有发现这个背对着他们，端着餐盘呆立的身影。

        羽生也不知道自己为什么要躲，只知道在两人路过时，心脏脉搏的生疼。

        直到这时，他才不得不承认一个事实。一直以小孩哥哥自居的他，并没有像他所以为的那样了解小孩。

       他不知道小孩升到高中以后学习生活是否适应；也不曾见过小孩身边有什么朋友；甚至不知道为他做了这么多天便当的小孩自己究竟喜欢吃什么……两人相处时，喋喋不休说个不停的，永远只有他……

       （真是差劲啊，羽生结弦……）嘴角勾起一个苦涩的弧度，信纸上的泪痕在心中愈发醒目，他连让小孩开怀大笑都做不到，还谈何用生命去守护？

        这样的他，连嫉妒那个陌生少年的资格都没有！

       不知道是怎样离开那个熟悉又陌生的食堂的，羽生结弦仰着头，感受着就要夺眶而出的泪水倒流回心里，滴滴答答，像下起了小雨。

 

        在他身后，金博洋回头望了望那个再熟悉不过的背影。          
        “……怎么了天天？心神不宁的？”“没事……乔治，你继续，后来怎么样了？”        

      （笨蛋，不想笑就不要笑，笑得比哭还难看……我会心疼啊……）

—————————————————————————

         “……你确定你想听？事先和你说好，我打听到的东西，不是非常乐观……”宇野有些为难的皱着眉，望着正襟危坐在一边的友人。

         “拜托了，请告诉我，我真的很想知道！”少年攥紧了拳头，脸上是显而易见的严肃神情。

        “好吧，如果你坚持的话……咳，我联系了很多低年级的学弟学妹，里面有不少是和天天一个班的。”

        宇野顿了顿，像是在斟酌说辞，“他们说，天天自从升到高中以后，其实，并不怎么受同学欢迎。一开始大家都不熟悉也没什么，但是自从他在网上跟你表白之后，所有人都知道他取向不正常了……当然这不是我的观点。”

        “男生都不太愿意接触他，个别性格恶劣的……轻微的欺凌行为也不是没有过……”

“女生里面有很多暗恋你的，更是讨厌他，明面上没有什么，暗地里使绊子、散播谣言之类的都很常见”

        “而且，他经常一下课就往我们班跑，班级组织活动还能翘就翘，周末邀请他参加聚会也不出席……渐渐的，大家都当班里面没他这个人，老师也不是很喜欢他……”

        羽生越听越是心惊，想到这几个月里的朝夕相伴，小孩总是露出的天真无邪的笑脸，心痛得都要滴血了。

       体育课上偷听到的闲言碎语，巷子里惊心动魄的一幕幕似乎都只是冰山一角。他一厢情愿的认为做兄弟是对两人最好的选择，毫无负担的抹去对方给他带来压力的情感，却从未站在小孩的立场上考虑过他的感受，他可能遭遇的白眼与非议……

        望着友人愈发苍白的面孔，宇野昌磨渐渐的消了声，他认真的望向那双流露着哀痛的双眸，“……羽生，你现在，究竟是站在什么立场上去打探、了解天天的情况的？”

        少年怔愣着张口想要回答，却被截住了话头，“如果你还要说，是站在哥哥或者朋友的立场上的话……我劝你不要再去打扰他的生活。”

        “自从不再与你联系，天天和班里面的人渐渐熟络起来了，也交到了自己的朋友。毕竟大多数人还是相信眼见为实，一些流言不攻自破，天天是怎样讨喜的孩子我想没有人比你更清楚……如果回应不了他对你的感情，我劝你就此打住，因为……没有你，他真的，过得挺好的……”

         “我言尽于此，你自己好好想想吧……”

        羽生结弦哑口无言。就像错综复杂、紧紧缠绕的线头突然被人解开，变成永不交集的两条直线，他真的能甘心就这样和心中的珍宝渐行渐远吗？他也不知道。


	6. Chapter 6

06

        “学长，这是我们班的学生信息，已经全部收齐了，请你看一下”，高瘦的少年站在学生会会长的身旁，把手里厚厚的一叠文件递给了他。

        羽生结弦撩起眼皮瞥了一眼，这个人就是上次在食堂碰到的，站在小孩身边的那个学生。

        （这小子，瘦的跟麻杆似的，还笑得那么傻，一看就不是什么好人！看到学长在忙其他事情也不知道等一下，一点礼貌都没有！）

        在心里疯狂diss这个素未谋面的学弟，少年心里酸水直冒，一想到这个人跟小孩有可能走的很近，他就没由来的滋生出一股敌意。

        “好的，辛苦你了，你是哪个班的，叫什么名字？”勾起一个牛式假笑，羽生结弦翻阅起手里的学生信息。找到署名金博洋的那一份，细细看了起来。

        被学长硬挤出来的，连眼角鱼尾纹都看得一清二楚的亲切笑容吓了一跳，乔治一头雾水的简单介绍了一下自己，“我叫乔治，高一（3）班的新任学生会干事，以后请学长多多指教！”

        “嗯，你是……高一（3）班的？那你认不认识金博洋？你跟他关系怎么样？”

（他最近过得好不好？有没有好好吃饭？学习跟得上吗？跟同学处的怎么样了？有没有……提起过我？）一大串疑问在脑中飞速窜过，少年勉强抑制自己扑上去逮住学弟东问西问的冲动。

        “咦？天天这么有名的吗？”

“他是我哥们来着，也是最近才交上的，学长你认识他啊？”乔治一脸好奇的望向高三学长，十分诧异，莫非会长已经把全校学生的信息都背得滚瓜烂熟了？？？

        “咳，我之前和他关系很好…最近有一些误会才……”

“哦，原来是这样啊！我说天天最近怎么一副心事重重的样子，好几次带他到我家去打游戏都心不在焉的……”

        （WTF？！！！）羽生结弦脑海里现在只有“到我家”“好几次”六个字，还是大写加粗，鲜红色不断循环滚动的，（连我都没带天天回过家！这小子已经得手不止一次了？！难不成还留宿过？！这孩子！之前怎么跟他说的，怎么一点防备意识都没有！）

        一股子怒气伴随着浓厚的酸味儿螺旋上升，直冲脑门，如果有特效镜头的话，羽生·高冷·男神·结弦此时一定化身为超级赛亚人，头毛竖了一脑袋了。

        但是，我们这么科学的文章里怎么可能出现这种东西，因此整个办公室里只是陷入了一片诡异的寂静……

        （我，我说错话了吗？）可怜的乔治童鞋在内心小媳妇儿状咬着手绢，高瘦的身躯在大夏天突然出现的西伯利亚寒流里瑟瑟发抖，“……学长，你生气了？？？”

        “怎么会呢，乔，治，同，学～”终于回过神来的羽生结弦绽放一个比盛开的樱花还灿烂的笑容。

        故作潇洒的走出办公室，到门口时还不忘回过头来挑起眉，抛出一个挑衅十足的眼神，“学长有事就先走了……对了，忘记跟你说了，相处几个月下来，我发现我家天天真的小毛病可多了，请你一定要多，多，包，涵。随便举个小例子吧，天天怕冷还嗜甜，请他喝冷饮的时候一定要记得多，糖，少，冰哦～”

        说完少年如同在其他雄性面前示威性的大肆开屏，展示完自己漂亮羽毛的公孔雀一样，耀武扬威的走了，独留乔治一脸无语站在原地。

       （喂喂喂，刚刚那个幼稚鬼真的是传说中的校园男神羽生学长吗？还有，不生气的话说话不要咬牙切齿啊，小白牙要哭了哟？？？）

—————————————————————————

        只有寥寥数人的操场上，一道矫健的身影在跑道上刮过，卷起阵阵烟尘。路过的学生皆主动让开，行注目礼。而这人，正是羽生·黑旋风·结弦同学。

        刚从办公室里出来的少年，越想越恼火，既生气小孩这么快就结交了新好，又沮丧自己怎么又在旁敲侧击小孩的消息。

        回家的脚步一顿，就拐到了操场上，似乎只有这样没头没脑的狂奔才能把所有的烦心事全部甩在脑后。

        明明下定决心不再靠近，不过数天，他就忍耐不住打听小孩的最新动态。他不得不承认，这个乔治的出现却让他嫉妒的发狂。

        好友的告诫第一次点醒了他，这种独占欲显然是不可理喻的。哪有哥哥会嫉妒弟弟的朋友的？哪有哥哥会想把弟弟囚禁在身边？又哪有哥哥……会在梦里肖想弟弟的……身体？  
        
  一次次在梦里出现的诱人的背、红润的唇、低声的啜泣，终于揭开了神秘的面纱。第一次看清那人湿润的眼眸时，少年吓得从缱绻的梦境中猛然坐起。

        濡湿的床铺说明了一切，无论再怎么找理由，他也不能骗自己对小孩是纯洁的兄弟之情了。

       淋漓的汗水滴落在塑胶跑道上，转瞬化作青烟消散的无影无踪。任由无尽的思念撕扯渴求的心脏，少年停下了狂奔的步伐，在心中大声嘶吼着不可告人的秘密。   
       
        想要，想要他在自己身边！

        想要他甜甜的嗓音只发出自己名字的音节，想要他可爱的笑颜只为自己绽放，想要他漂亮的眼睛只永远温柔的注视着自己……

        身体的每一个细胞都张着嘴大肆呼吸，头脑中是前所未有的清醒，烦闷的心情也似乎跟着愈发轻快的步伐昂扬起来。羽生结弦随意撩起湿漉漉的额发，不知不觉中嘴角快要咧到了耳根。

        管他什么男生，女生，天生一对；管他什么乔治，佩奇，小羊苏西！为什么要被无关紧要的烦恼束缚脚步？喜欢，就要大声说出来！何况，他们本来就是两情相悦的一对！！！

        羽生结弦，金博洋……  
        羽生结弦，金博洋……  
        羽生结弦，羽生博洋……

        光是把两个名字并列放在一起，光是默念这几个再熟悉不过的字眼，心中就泛起甜蜜的波澜。

无数令人害羞的，从未有过的大胆想象一个接一个浮现在脑海里……少年的眼中是浓得化不开的似水柔情，他暗暗握紧了双拳，一个惊人的计划在心中悄悄成型……


	7. Chapter 7

07

           5月20日这天，恰逢周一，本是学生们春心萌动的日子。但喧嚣热闹的学生中，并不包括还有十余天就要奔赴高考战场的高三学子们。

        接连数天的阴雨绵绵，罕见的晴空万里让人心情也为之一振。没有恼人的杨花纷飞，学生们享受着雨后难得清新的空气，或是低头默背着单词，或是交头接耳窃窃私语，并不在意主席台上的师长在说些什么。

        “高考的步伐近了，让我们节约每一分每一秒……”难得着了正装的少年站得笔挺，庄严肃穆的说着准备好的演讲词，清亮悦耳的嗓音在扩音器的作用下回荡在挤满了学生的操场上。

        “……顶住压力，尽我们最大的努力，做最后的冲刺……”“珍惜和身边的老师同学朝夕相处的机会，让我们的青春无悔……”羽生结弦顿了顿，捏紧手中的话筒，“借着这个难得的机会……我有几句话…想要和一个人说……”

        听到出乎意料的发言，熙熙攘攘的学生们三言两语讨论起来，操场上嘈杂一片。立在他身边的校长、教师也投以诧异的目光，而少年只是双眼微闭，神色沉着，唯有从紧抿的双唇可以窥得他的心情并非表面上淡然。

        讨论的声音渐渐消了，成百上千双眼睛注视着主席台上的人。少年再睁眼时，亮的惊人的眸子里只有坚定不移的信念和不为人知的温柔。

       “这一学期刚开学时，我发现一位天使降临在我身边……”“这位天使，陪我流血、破皮，陪我熬夜、说话”“他陪伴我走过拼搏的日子，支撑着我缓缓前行……”

        预料到什么的学生发出小声的惊呼，兴奋的八卦着，愈发热烈的讨论起来，猜测着主人公的身份，一些女孩已经捂住胸口感动不已。而人群中，一直痴望着心上人的金博洋难以置信的睁大了双眼，心跳越来越快。

        “可惜的是，我和天使之间出现了一些误会……我们之间，被长长的楼梯阻隔着……”“碰到这种情况的我…不知为什么，胸口越来越痛……”“等我发现的时候……我已经，喜欢上这位天使了……！”

        不顾急的满头是汗、拼命抛来眼色的师长，不顾兴奋的高声呐喊的学生们，少年视线牢牢锁定人海中的一个身影，露出这些天来第一个发自内心的微笑，“一直以来让你等候、让你伤心……真的对不起”

“但是……果然，我还是……最喜欢你了！”

“请务必，和我交往……！！”

“高一（3）班的……金博洋同学！！！”

       心脏鼓动的声音震耳欲聋，千万人在欢呼什么此时已听不清，金博洋直直望向恋人满是笑意与温柔的眼底。不知何时溢满的泪水模糊了视线，远处少年背着太阳的身影耀眼的像在发光。

        周围已经主动空出一片空地，在所有人的见证下，他拼命扬起嘴角回应一个灿烂的笑容，用尽全身的力气呐喊道:“我，愿，意！羽，生，学，长！！！”

        埋没在千百学生的欢呼雀跃声中，心意相通的两人，眼中只有彼此。

—————————————————————————

        戴着眼镜、头发梳的一丝不苟的女老师烦躁的踱着步，而她身旁另一位更年轻的女老师却是笑呵呵的不断试图安抚她。

        “一会儿无论发生什么，都不要怕，羽生哥保护你！”像小学生一样被罚站在一旁的两人，手紧紧交握在一起。趁老师不注意，羽生结弦小声叮嘱着身旁矮了大半个头的小孩，语气满是笃定和认真。

        “嗯！”金博洋乖乖点着头，漂亮的杏眼里是满心的信赖。得到恋人肯定的眼神，少年把小孩的手握得更紧了，露出一个傻里傻气的笑容。

        “还有脸笑？！羽生结弦，你知不知道自己在做什么？还有十几天就要高考了，而你，作为学生会会长，不带头好好学习，却在搞什么早恋？你太让老师失望了，待会儿家长来了，看你俩怎么收场！”

        正说着，办公室的门敲响了。收拾好愤怒的情绪，女老师用温和的语气邀请门口的人进入。来人正是两人的妈妈。

        打完招呼后，女老师冷静的把前因后果和家长诉说了一通，并把早恋的危害以及性取向的问题着重再三强调了。

        认真听完老师的话，天儿妈率先望向另一位年轻的女教师，“唐老师，这件事你怎么看呢？”

        “关于这件事情……我和李老师的看法不同。虽然不支持他们选择在高考前，这么紧要的关头确定关系，但是我也绝对不反对他们。羽生同学在他高一的时候我就带过，是个很有主见也很能管理好自己的孩子。而天天他现在就在我班上，很乖巧，有灵气，我很喜欢他。这两个孩子绝对都是好的没话说的，两位家长对于这件事情，与其阻挠，不如顺其自然，化不利为利，这就是我的意见。”

        唐老师亲切慈爱的望着站在一边的两个孩子，从容的说着自己的看法。少年和小孩紧绷的脸放松下来，相视一笑异口同声的说道:“谢谢唐老师！”

        和由美妈妈交换了一个礼貌的眼神，在对方谦让的示意下，天儿妈也说出了自己的看法:“天天这个孩子，从小就和别的孩子不一样。别看他平时温温和和的，其实犟得很，也不太爱和我们沟通。我们大人很难改变他的想法，有时候也不清楚他到底怎么想的。但好在这孩子很敏感，别人是不是真心对他好，他一眼就能看出来。所以，虽然这个叫羽生结弦的孩子我还不太了解，但我相信天天的眼光，支持他的选择！”

        打扮时尚的天儿妈骄傲的抬起头，鼓励的望向自己的孩子，只把小孩看得面红耳赤。羽生结弦却是喜笑颜开，开心的仿佛见到了已经答应亲事的丈母娘，露出一口漂亮的小白牙，“谢谢阿姨！我会照顾好天天的！”天儿妈也不吝惜笑容，回给少年一个亲切的微笑。

        “结弦这个孩子，从小就对谁都礼貌友好的出奇。但是，谁真的值得结交，以及如何在人际关系中保护好自己，他其实很清楚，我们也一直很放心。博洋这个孩子他在家里几乎天天提，我能感觉到他是真的喜欢到心坎里了，只是没想到直到今天他才提出来。他的人生，我们羽生家一直坚持让他自己做决定。所以，这一次，我们同样无条件支持他的选择。”气质极佳的由美妈妈和少年交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，将自己的看法缓缓道来。

        李老师只觉得自己心脏都不太好了，一天之内竟经历了如此多的第一次。第一次见学生在升旗仪式上表白，第一次碰到家长如此不同寻常，第一次被同事弄得下不来台，第一次见证同性情侣的诞生……

        由于双方家长都持肯定态度，李老师也只好作罢，惩罚早恋小情侣这件事也就因此不了了之。

        高一小学弟告白墙上大胆表白，高三学长全校见证下勇敢回应的故事成为美谈。一时之间，浪漫的春情踏着春天的尾巴，传染了整个校园。躲躲藏藏的小情侣们纷纷如雨后春笋般钻出地面，给枯燥乏味的高中生活带来青春的气息。

        少年和小孩也从此开启了甜甜蜜蜜、腻腻歪歪的情侣模式。至于乔治是谁？羽生结弦表示他不认得Ci～


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章急刹车

08        

         “天天，妈妈上班去了，在家听你羽生哥的话，好好学知道吗？”

         “知道了，知道了，是谁刚刚说要迟到了！”推搡着妈妈，小孩羞得脸都红了。

         “阿姨，您放心上班吧！我会照顾好天天的～”羽生眯着眼笑得可爱，一副乖巧宝宝的样子。

         “好好，天天交给你阿姨放心～冰箱里有西瓜，你俩自己拿着吃，走了啊～”天儿妈笑着走远了。

        高考结束以后，成绩理想的羽生结弦获得了前所未有的长假期，他自告奋勇的接下了天天家庭教师这一职责。每周都会来小孩家里帮忙补习。

        对于这样免费送上门的学霸没有人会不欢迎。在一段时间的接触以后，天儿爸妈都接受了这样一位礼貌聪明又体贴的“女婿”，待他有时比亲儿子还亲。对此，天天也不嫉妒，而是满心欢喜。

—————————————————————————

        “这一题并不难，明显考得是上下文，找到单词出现的句子，仔细观察一下，就会发现……”熨烫平整的短袖衬衫上服服帖帖的系着领带，少年黑色眼镜下的双眼满是认真严肃。

        少年就站在小孩右侧，正低着头，一只手撑在桌面上，一只手握住小孩的。骨节分明的大手恰好能够包住，在英语试卷上圈点勾画着。

        都说认真的人最有魅力，金博洋回头望着那张熟悉的脸，不由得看痴了。无论是上挑的凤眼，挺拔秀气的鼻梁，还是微抿的薄唇，他都喜欢的不得了。

        “……怎么了，天天？”得不到回应的少年从题海中回过神来，挑眉望向看着他发愣的恋人。 

        “没，没事！”小孩慌乱的低下头去，紧张的心跳都加速了。

        “真的没事吗？是不是太累了？”担忧的抚摸小孩柔软的发丝，羽生关切的低下身子。

        “真的没事，羽生哥你继续讲吧……”悄悄的红了脸，金博洋缩回小手手，放在膝盖上，像小学生一样乖巧的坐好，回过头露出了可爱的笑脸。

        羽生只觉得心里有轻柔的羽毛抚过，温暖又心动。不自觉的勾起一个微笑，他俯下身，继续刚才的讲解。

        “做这一题，一定要注意抓住句子的主干，主干就是……”温热的呼吸就在耳畔，清爽的气息萦绕在鼻尖，清亮而温柔的声线吐露的每一个字都让他如痴如醉。不出片刻，小孩又晕乎乎的走神了。

        “……天天？天天？”带着薄茧的大手抚上小孩白嫩的脸蛋，轻轻捏了一把，羽生低头一看，他的小恋人果然又不在听讲。

        “……啊？哎！”小孩慌里慌张的转过小脑袋，红润的小嘴不小心擦过少年未来得及收回的掌心。触电般收回手，那柔软的触感让他心头一烫，气氛霎时间，变得旖旎暧昧起来。

        小孩似乎也知道自己做了错事，缩着脑袋，不设防的露出一截白嫩纤细的脖颈，湿漉漉的眼睛像森林里刚出生的麋鹿，不安又温顺的望着他。

        羽生的视线盯在那嫣红的小嘴上挪不开了，最过分的是对方还不自觉的抿了抿，沾染上唾液的红唇，像玫瑰花瓣滴上了些许晶莹的露珠，品尝起来，定是像花蜜般甜美。

        手指摩挲着掌心，羽生回忆着方才的触感，发烫的心头像有一团火焰在不断燃烧，明亮的眸子逐渐染上浑沌与暗沉。

        “羽生哥……唔……！”刚刚怯怯问出声的小孩就被猝不及防的抬起下巴吻了上去。激烈的品尝恋人口中的蜜液，羽生伸出灵巧的舌头撬开贝齿邀对方的小舌与他共舞。

        急促的呼吸声在静谧的房间里被无限放大，小孩叮咛着从鼻腔发出软软的娇哼，来不及咽下的津液在嘴角拖出一条晶莹的丝线。

       天天白嫩的脸蛋晕着诱人的酡红，青涩的回应着对方疾风暴雨式的吻，根本无力招架恋人口中疯狂的掠夺。“唔……嗯……羽生哥……快要，快要呼吸不上来了……”直到小孩轻轻推搡着羽生的肩膀，断断续续的鼻音中带上一丝哭腔，羽生才恋恋不舍的结束了这一吻。

        金博洋大张着被蹂躏得不成样子的红唇，呼吸了好久，才平缓下响亮的能震塌房屋的心跳声，迷茫的望向羽生急匆匆去往洗手间的背影。

—————————————————————————

        “说，今天上午都吃了什么……”从未见过羽生如此冰冷的神色，跑洗手间跑到虚脱的金博洋，趴在床上很没出息的瑟缩了一下。

        “唔……半个冰西瓜……一只冰棍……一杯冰可乐……嗯……还有、还有……”他渐渐的看出羽生双眉之间浅淡的愠怒，他骨节分明的手轻轻地敲击桌面，金博洋每说一句话，都如履薄冰。

        他想不起来自己还吃了什么，心中无数次忏悔自己为什么自制力如此低下，只能可怜兮兮的望向坐在椅子上的恋人，企图博取对方的同情心。

        “三次，第三次了……”羽生说着，连自己都气笑了，“天天，你说羽生哥该不该罚你……”

       “该……”哭丧着脸把自己埋进被子里，小孩仿佛逃避现实的鸵鸟，以为这样就能逃过一劫。

       羽生怒气冲冲的走向小孩，面色冰冷的把他抱起，面向下，柔软的腹部贴在他双腿上，唯独纤细的腰肢和挺翘圆润的臀部高高翘着。

        一阵天旋地转，突然明白过来自己即将遭遇什么的金博洋惊慌失措，挣扎着想要起身，却被牢牢按住动弹不得。

       “……刚刚是谁亲口承认说要接受惩罚的？”

“……是我……”金天天此时已经哽咽了。

        房间很静，听不见任何声音，金博洋还以为羽生哥要给他一次重新改过的机会。

        正欲扭头，就听到皮带解开的声音，金博洋再次恐慌起来，紧张的咽着口水，想要开口求饶又不敢。

        短裤被毫不留情的扒下，皮带抽打在臀部上的声音分外明显，才第一下小孩就被打塌了腰，捂住嘴巴周身狠狠颤抖了一下。

        “提腰，抬臀”，身后的声音波澜不惊，甚至不带一丝怒气，仿佛在做什么再寻常不过的事情。

        “呜呜呜……羽生哥…我错了……我以后再也不敢了……”小孩绷不住了，被吓得不轻，哭得好不伤心，却不敢违反羽生的命令，再一次听话的撅起印着一道红痕的屁股。

        “你做错什么了……？”又一下打在方才的红印上，形成交叉的效果，带起小孩身体的又一下颤抖，没有温度的声音依旧。

        “我，我不该不听你的话……不该乱吃那么多凉的东西……不该在你提醒后一再犯错……呜呜……还有…我还不该不写作业偷偷跑出去打游戏……”

        金博洋努力回忆着自己的几大宗罪，一字一顿的回答着，带着哭腔的奶音并没有引起身后人的怜惜，每一下抽打力度都一模一样。疼痛说不上多少，十六岁还被脱光了打屁股这样羞耻的事情，才是最让他难以接受的。

        “不要了……不要打了…羽生哥……呜呜呜……”小孩哭到最后已经不停的打着嗝了，眼泪把羽生的裤子沾湿了一大片。说不心疼那是不可能的，但是他更希望小孩能认识到错误。

        “你一共列举了自己的四项错误，每一项打两下，如果下次再有类似的事情，惩罚加倍……”小孩白嫩嫩像水蜜桃一样的屁股被打得又红又肿，颤颤巍巍的暴露在空气里看起来好不可怜。他趴在羽生腿上小声啜泣着，心里又难过，又羞耻，瘪着嘴，不愿意和他说话了。

     “……羽生哥也是为了你好，以后开学了，我不在，贪玩事小，你这样不在乎自己的身体……我又怎么能放心呢？”羽生一下没一下的抚过少年的脊背，像安抚炸毛的小猫一样，时不时挠挠下巴，揉揉脑袋。

        掏出准备好的软膏，羽生挖出一大坨轻轻敷在天天红肿的臀尖，带着薄茧的大手细细揉过每一处，柔软的臀肉被捏起不同的形状。

        “嘶……”伤处接触到药膏起初还有点疼，但可能因为含有镇痛效果，冰冰凉凉的，渐渐舒服起来了。听到身后人温温柔柔的解释，心软的天天立马消了气，愧疚起来，但拉不下脸道歉，只好闷闷的享受起对方的服务。

        “唔……嗯……”按摩的力道刚刚好，上过药的伤处除了一丝麻痒再没有疼痛了。温热带着薄茧的大手按过的地方，都带起一阵酥麻，本就敏感的臀部被有技巧的揉捏着，简直要把骨头都舒服的酥了。

        一波又一波快感从心底升起，金博洋按捺不住的发出丝丝他自己都没注意到的甜腻呻吟，下身沉睡的小兄弟在快感的召唤下诚实的苏醒了过来，隔着裤子热情抵在羽生腿间。

        羽生立刻感受到了不寻常的存在，手里按摩的动作一顿。短裤被褪到腿弯，小孩泛着粉红的屁股还在微冷的空气中高高撅着，他两只手就能盖住大半的饱满臀瓣，上面是他亲手留下的道道浅浅的红印，

        柔软美好的触感还停留在指尖，后方紧紧闭合的隐秘处近在咫尺。“羽生哥……”小孩扭过头怯怯的仰视着他，像是做了什么不好的事情，害怕他的再一次惩罚。

        从羽生的角度来看，正好能透过小孩纤细的脖颈，经由大开的衣领看到胸前若隐若现的两点嫣红。最受不了的是天天还无措的望着他，那微开的小嘴简直是无声的邀请。

       一股热流涌向鼻腔，羽生下意识的捂住鼻子。沉默的把天天从腿上挪开，拉上大开的衣领，又一次给小孩留下一个急匆匆的背影。

        “……这件衣服下次不要再穿了”羽生背对着小孩，捂着鼻子闷闷的说着。

—————————————————————————

        羽生结弦的补习活动在进行一个月以后，就被少年以身体不适为由单方面取消了。对此，金博洋和父母都十分不解，但无论怎样相劝挽留，都没能改变他的主意。


	9. Chapter 9

09

二十年的时间，听起来很长，其实也很短。羽生结弦和金博洋在一起已经二十年了，一同走过人生中的波峰与谷底，他们用时间证明了自己的选择没有错。

    将近不惑之年的两人，眼角或许添了几道皱纹，头发或许多了几分花白，皮肤或许不像青春年少时那样光彩照人，唯独不变的，却是双方眼中的脉脉深情。

    饱受两年相思之苦的金博洋高考后跟随恋人的步伐，考进了同一所名校，不顾众人惊诧的目光，开始了同居的生活。

    四年的朝夕相处，并没有使心尖上的朱砂痣堕落成墙上的蚊子血，也没有使窗前的白月光平庸为衣襟上的饭粒。相反，品尝到生活的不易，他们更加珍惜唯有的彼此。

    大学毕业以后，在双方父母和寥寥密友的见证下两人毅然决然的走到了一起。拒绝父母进一步经济上的支援，羽生继续攻读更高的学位，金博洋却是在学校附近开了一家属于自己的咖啡厅。

    原因倒是简单，为了羽生在苦读的寒夜和寂寞的清晨，都能喝上一杯他为他亲手调制的咖啡。

    不需要怎么考虑，金博洋就为咖啡厅起了“告白墙”这么一个名字。或许听起来略显怪异，也没有什么格调，两人却是不约而同的满意。像是小时候写得同学录，所有的青春记忆、单纯美好都镌刻在这么一个招牌上面了。

    每一个走进这里的客人，都可以选择在店里的墙壁上或者咖啡厅的网站上写下自己的告白。见证了无数或完满或遗憾的故事，看到了无数或感人肺腑或热情似火的表白，金博洋总会想起多年前的自己和羽生，从而露出一个怀念的微笑。

    念完硕士，羽生结弦就去外地攻读博士了。天天也想抛下手里的咖啡厅追随羽生而去，可是他终究放不下，墙角的纸箱里自己收养的几个脆弱的小生命。分离前，他们一同在环境优美的大学附近相中了一套不大的房子。

    两个一穷二白的穷小子，如何在繁华的大都市扎根？

    羽生唯有拼命的撰写论文，给导师努力的卖命，而天天也是起早贪黑的工作。两个从小衣食无忧的大孩子，何时吃过这样的苦？但天天回想起来，那段心怀希望，为两人共同未来奋斗的日子，却是他一生中最美好的时光。

    想他了，就用手里的咖啡拉花，画出那人熟悉的模样，再小口小口抿着。难过了，也会拭去眼角滚落的泪滴，假装若无其事的与他通话。而每个月雷打不动的相聚是金博洋最开心的日子。

    他会提前准备好几个小生命的口粮，乘着夜色，坐上十几小时的火车硬座，与远方的恋人相聚。聪明如他，学会了先在上车前饱餐一顿，这样就不会被火车上散发着热气的昂贵饭菜所吸引了。

    而羽生结弦，每次都会提前一天在食堂里打上一份丰盛的饭菜，在校园里“薅”几朵漂亮的观赏花，自己简单包装一下，连着洋洋洒洒写了好几页的情书，准备一同献给心爱的恋人。

    没有相拥而泣的偶像剧戏码，两人只是微笑着拥抱，再十指相扣一起慢慢的走着。金博洋会拿着花，不顾形象的吃上两口饭菜，吐槽这食堂的饭菜冷得简直难以下咽。羽生会捏捏恋人纤细的腰肢，抱怨天天你怎么又瘦了，抱起来硌人。

    两人会在免费的公园里玩得开心，在夜里躺在草地上一起数星星。羽生会给天天背他写了好久的情诗，会跟他吐槽导师的不人道、师兄的不厚道，而天天则会忍着笑安静的听。最后，他们在点点星光的见证下接吻，再被不知从哪冒出来的小混混打劫，吓得落荒而逃……大笑着，互相嘲笑对方的胆小模样。

    好在时光终于不忍心两个美好的人儿继续蹉跎下去。羽生顺利毕业，成为大学母校最炙手可热的老师，而学生们会发现校园旁边咖啡厅的老板像是遇到了什么天大的好事，每天都笑眯眯的。

    恰逢没有课的时候，羽生就会放下高校教师的架子，到店里给天天帮忙打杂。时间一久，学生们见到金博洋都不喊老板，而是高呼一声“师母”，羽生若是听到，则会露出得意的狐狸笑，点评一句，这一届学生，素质都还可以。

    时光平淡如流水，两人暂时都没有收养孩子的打算。没有下一代的困扰，他们反而更加能专注于生活，专注于彼此。时不时策划一些小惊喜小浪漫，两人的感情不知让多少高呼“婚姻是爱情的坟墓”的同龄人羡慕。

—————————————————————————

    生物钟时间一到，金博洋慢慢的从睡梦中苏醒，迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛，意识的渐渐回归让他老脸一红。身上斑斑驳驳的痕迹，还有卧室里未完全散去的暧昧气味，提醒着他发生了什么。

    昨夜，羽生不知发什么疯，完全不顾他的老腰，来来回回折腾了他好几回。打开窗户，让新鲜的空气灌入，金博洋赤着脚走到了客厅。不出所料的看见，男人系着他平常穿惯的那件围裙在准备早饭。

    “老公～～～”从背后环上那人保养的很好的精瘦腰肢，金博洋熟练的用鼻音撒着娇。羽生回过头，手指轻轻点在他的鼻尖，“说过多少次了，地上凉，不能不穿鞋，怎么还和小孩子一样，快去洗漱，马上要开饭了。”

    露出一个招牌灿烂笑容，倒不是真的记不住穿鞋，他只是喜欢看对方无奈又宠溺望着他的模样，并且乐此不疲，一看就是二十年。

    早餐是出乎意料的丰盛，金博洋戳着蛋包饭上用番茄酱歪歪扭扭画出的笑脸，惊叹着被他“娇生惯养”了这么多年的男人，竟然还没有被他养“废”，看来他还不够成功啊。

     镇定自若的被恋人惊讶不已的望着，羽生品了品天天出品的美味咖啡，露出一个神秘的笑，“亲爱的，还记得，今天是什么日子吗？”

    “是……我们第一次约会的二十周年纪念日，对不对！”男人开心的像个孩子，立即露出求表扬的神情，半露的虎牙还是一如既往的减龄。

    “没错，周边都已经逛腻了，今天，我们来玩一些不一样的——”不知从哪变出八年前就不再戴的，羽生摘下鼻梁上金丝边的那一副，换上这一副被天天称为老不正经装嫩“勾引”女学生的黑框眼镜。

    随手把一丝不苟的发型弄乱，平添几分少年气息，男人成熟稳重的声线竟然一瞬间也年轻了不少，清亮透彻的嗓音还如当年的高三学长般动人心弦，“天天——我们去约会吧！”

    这时金博洋才发现此人穿得是那件熟悉的短袖白衬衫，一系列的搭配让他晃神间仿佛回到了那个甜蜜的夏季，心脏如同第一次约会时那样紧张的心悸。

    两只手自然而然的交握在一起，他听到自己用同样清澈的嗓音，喊出了那个结婚后就不再用的羞耻称呼:“好呀——羽生哥！”


	10. Chapter 10

10

  “还记得那天我们怎么见面的吗？”

        “当然记得啊，你拿着一大盒巧克力站在我家楼底下，去上班路过的居委会王主任还问你在等哪家闺女哈哈哈哈。”

        “结果我刚跟王主任打完招呼，就看到你个小家伙蹲在后面笑。我等的可不就是金家闺女，金甜甜啊，你说是不是？”

        “别别别，老羽，都一把年纪了，还金甜甜呐，你喊得出口，我都没脸应。”

        “呵，是谁刚刚还羽生哥羽生哥的喊着，现在就直接降级为老羽了啊。你当年可不是这样的。”

        …………

        说是找回青春的影子，还没走出家门多远，金博洋和羽生结弦就习惯性的拌起了嘴。

        “你在这等我一下，我去把车开出来，往边上站点，车来车往的危险”掏出车钥匙，羽生结弦习惯性的把恋人往路边上揽了揽。

        “等会儿，你高中一毕业就会开车了啊，羽～生～哥～，看样子还开了好几年了”

        “……我给忘了……哎呀，算了，算了，不要在意这些细节，有车不开那不浪费嘛。”

        羽生也不管后面偷笑的天天，径直走到车库去，把俩人的座驾开了出来。

        “第一次约会，第一次约会，第一次约会。刚刚那些都不算，我们重新再来一遍！”莫名执着于找回初恋感觉的“中年大叔”羽生结弦碎碎念着，一本正经的叮嘱副驾驶上的恋人，眼睛瞪得连眼角的细纹都给撑平了。

        “行行行，都依你，羽生哥～”天天笑着看恋人小孩一样的执拗的神情，心里乐呵的不行。

        “咳咳咳，啊—啊——”清了清喉咙，吊了吊嗓子，羽生结弦终于找到了自己二十年前的清亮嗓音。再转过头时，已是满面柔情，眼里是说不出的宠溺，还有些许羞涩与期待。

        “天天，我给你带了礼物，带回家和叔叔阿姨一起吃吧。”说着他递来了车上因为天天低血糖，而时常备着的木糖醇，假装是他当年送的那一大盒巧克力。

        “噗哧——”还没接过木糖醇，金博洋就破了功，捂着肚子，笑得前仰后合，“不行，实在是太逗了哈哈哈哈哈，我一想到当年你送的那一盒巧克力，全化的一塌糊涂我就想笑。”

        在羽生一脸黑线的注视下，天天终于笑够了，“啊——我记得巧克力盒子底下还压了一封情书，写得老好了，之前你一出差不在家，我就掏出来看看。”

        “是啊，可惜不知道被哪个小笨蛋给弄丢了～”羽生也忍不住笑了起来，刮了刮他的鼻子。

        “这真不怪我，那可是你给我写得第一封情书，我当然要好好藏起来！可是……没想到，藏着藏着，搬家的时候就不知道藏哪去了……”一想到那一封珍贵的情书，连着后来两人分居时攒下来的一铁盒书信全部弄丢了，金博洋就止不住的失落。

        趁着红灯，在恋人唇上留下一吻，羽生安慰的摸摸天天柔软的黑发，含情脉脉的注视着他，“没关系，天天，那都不算什么，我还有一辈子的时间，再写给你……”

        气氛突然变得旖旎起来，天天脸烧的通红，仿佛又回到了那个甜蜜又燥热夏季，和羽生呆在一起的每一分每一秒，都让他如此心动。

        “好啊…羽生哥……”被嘴角恋人留下的气息所迷惑，金博洋乖顺的任由对方抚过他的头发，有些不自在的低下头，小声说着。

        嘴角噙着笑意，这么多年了，正是天天一如既往的温柔和依赖让他沉迷至今。他没有忘记十八岁那年的承诺，要用一生来守护他爱的少年。

       “我记得，第一次约会那天，我可紧张了。找了很多哥们出谋划策，还专门写了一张便利贴，揣在口袋里，时不时掏出来看看，生怕忘了。”

        “诶？真的吗？可是我记得那天你特别镇定，安排的井井有条的，一点儿也看不出来紧张啊？”金博洋惊讶的睁大了眼睛，因为在他的印象中，羽生总是仪态端庄、冷静自信的，让他无比的安心。

       “笨蛋，那是因为在你面前啊。那可是我人生中第一次约会啊，怎么可能不紧张？你不知道，见到你的时候，我后背都湿透了，手心也全是汗。”

        “哦～难怪那天你竟然没有牵我的手，我还以为你是因为在公共场所不好意思呢。”

        “哈哈哈，我要是真不好意思，能在升旗仪式上面，向你表白吗？”

        “嘿嘿，也是哦！”一提起那个惊天动地的表白，金博洋还是有些羞涩。听到恋人不为人知的一面有让他窃喜，只有在他面前，羽生才能无所顾忌的坦露自己的弱点吧。

        “不过……那天多亏了你，天天。如果不是你一直保持着微笑的话，我真的不敢想象，那场约会，可能被我搞砸成什么样子。”

        “说起来……天天的笑颜，一直是我勇气的源泉呢……”乌发中掺了几根银丝，穿着白衬衫的男人面容不像年轻时那样完美无瑕，黑框眼镜后的丹凤眼却是永恒不变的温暖深情。

        “我、我也是啊……”也许是眼前的人儿太温柔，也许是车内的气氛太浪漫，金博洋鼓起勇气，表白了他不曾说出口的心意。

        “羽生哥太完美了，有时候会让我觉得是另一个世界的人。但是！一旦你对我笑，我就会涌出无穷无尽的勇气，让我能继续追随你的步伐。”

        “……哪怕是一厢情愿也罢，哪怕是飞蛾扑火也罢，是你对我的温柔笑颜，认我盲目，让我觉得，可以和你近一点、再近一点……谢谢你一直对我笑…羽生哥……”

       说到最后，副驾驶座上的恋人已经泫然欲泣了。白嫩的鼻尖变得通红，眼角也红红的。

       “都多大人儿了，怎么还跟小时候一样，动不动就掉眼泪？”嘴上责怪着，心里面却是软的一塌糊涂，一直知道天天在他们俩的恋情中忍受了很多，但当他亲耳听到时，还是止不住的心疼。

        羽生结弦的原则早在多少年前，就从见不得老人、小孩、女人掉眼泪，变成了见不得老人、小孩、女人、天天掉眼泪。

        “天天宝贝不哭了啊，羽生哥带你看电影去～”羽生努力做着滑稽的鬼脸哄他爱哭鼻子的“小”恋人。  
        …………

        就这样，两个年近四十的大老爷们，手拉着手看完了甜得腻死人的爱情片，又去影院隔壁的游戏厅玩了个痛快。

       坐在公园的长椅里，羽生抱着一大堆“战利品”玩偶累得气喘吁吁，哪还有一点儒雅教授的样子，他的学生见着了估计都不敢认。

        金博洋则拿着一个高高堆起的巨无霸冰淇淋球，吃得一脸幸福。看到了边上恋人苦兮兮的面容，才良心发现将手里的甜品递了过去。

        羽生就着天天吃过的地方狠狠咬了一口，消去难耐的暑意。天天盯着恋人认真吃冰淇淋的侧脸，心里突然有了一个大胆的想法。

        趁着对方不注意，他突然挪开手中的冰淇淋，用自己的嘴堵上那冰凉的薄唇。

        嫣红的小舌长驱直入，挑逗的扫过被冰淇淋冻的冰凉的口腔，将对方口中的奶油吮吸而尽。“突然发现…羽生哥嘴里的冰淇淋好像格外的好吃……是草莓和香草味的诶！”在恋人即将纠缠上来之前退了出去，金博洋眯着眼舔舔嘴角，似是意犹未尽的说着。

        羽生望着那伸出嘴角零星一点的红艳艳的小舌，眼里暗沉了几分，“哦？是这样吗？我刚刚也才发现，天天嘴里的似乎……确实更好吃诶～”抛下手里的玩偶，带着薄茧的大手抬起天天的下巴，凶狠的吻了上去。

        猝不及防的天天吓了一跳，想要拉大两人的距离，却被另一只大手禁锢的动弹不得。灵活的舌头不知节制的渴求着他的，那要把整个人吞入腹中的架势尤为惊人。

        金博洋冰凉的口腔被舔舐到麻木，激烈的索吻让他退无可退。当他挣扎着推搡羽生的胸膛时，却被猛地一把带入对方的怀中，以一种十分丢人的姿势跨坐在恋人腿上，可怜的冰淇淋早就被扔到了地上。

        “嗯……嗯……”快要呼吸不上来的金博洋挣扎着发出鼻音，红润的嘴唇被亲的微肿，来不及合拢的嘴角有透明的银丝缓缓落下。眼角泛起生理性泪水，他欲哭无泪自己为什么要作死。

        急促的交换着鼻息，被紧紧按压在恋人腿上挣脱不得的金博洋，明显感受到自己圆滚滚的臀部底下，有什么危险的东西在戳着他。  
   
        终于结束一吻，两人都有些气喘。金博洋绝对不会承认，自己被亲的浑身酥麻、腿都软了，起不了身来。羽生嗓音里带上几分性感的低哑，他扯开了自己白衬衫的衣领，露出精致的锁骨。

        “呼…呼……天天，约会就到这里，我们回家吧……”

        “等、等一下，这和说好的不一样，我记得我们第一次约会后半场，不还去了几家小吃店，不还去湖边散步了吗？！”

        “……谁还管什么约会，现在有更重要的事情要做……”说着羽生抱起恋人向停在公园边的汽车那疾步走去。

        反应过来的金博洋脸都红了，在他怀里剧烈挣扎起来，抖着声音反抗着，“不对！我们第一次约会行程里面没有这一项你不要乱来啊啊啊啊！”

        被不老实的恋人掀起更加强烈的情yu，男人凑在他的耳边低笑着说道:“我可以理解为……天天迫不及待，想要我在公园里就上了你吗？”

        某人被恋人不要脸的程度吓了一跳，不敢再挣扎，红着脸等待自己的命运。他没有想到，自己重温第一次约会的经历会这样“失败”……


	11. 番外车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※我不会说有一部分原因是想开这个车才开的这个坑，说到人妻那就是围裙！！  
> ※预警避雷:文笔差，ooc，果体围裙，蛋糕play，道具play，兔兔辣么可爱就要吃兔兔！  
> ※请勿上升真人×3！！！

“欢迎到家，羽生哥”残留着少年青涩的小孩展露一个羞涩的笑颜，把围裙角揉得皱巴巴的。

羽生结弦和金博洋住进这间公寓已经将近一年了，念着同一所大学，两人毫不在意外人的眼光选择了同居。今天是他们交往二周年的纪念日，小孩早早回到家准备给对方一个惊喜。

纵然做好了心理准备，羽生还是呼吸一滞。小孩穿着不知从哪弄来的粉色围裙，头上戴着毛绒绒的兔耳。荷叶边的围裙堪堪遮住大腿根部，围裙底下竟然不着一缕，光滑的大腿微微打着颤，身上沾染着点点纯白色奶油，博洋脸颊泛着诱人的酡红，一副泫然欲泣的模样，显然羞涩紧张到无措了。

“我、我去做蛋糕！”小孩转身想要逃离难堪的境况，白嫩的脚丫吧嗒吧嗒踩在地板上，头上毛绒绒的兔耳，连着暴露在空气中的蜜桃屁股，因为跑步的动作微微颤动着，确有几分白兔的模样。

连忙带上房门，生怕被外人瞧了去，羽生结弦艰难的咽了咽口水。天天的娇俏可爱他向来心知肚明，但像这样公然挑逗他还是头一次遇上。自从同居以来，房事上天天一直处于被动接受的状态，生性害羞的他，不说各种污言秽语了，连情动时的呻吟都不肯大声。

当然，对方陷入情欲时抑制不住的细小颤抖和急促喘息，同样能勾起人的兽欲。在心里品了品方才极其惹眼的小屁股，羽生按捺住把恋人就地正法，肏弄到哭喊着“我再也不敢勾引羽生哥”的黄暴想法，跟随小孩的步伐走进厨房。

料理台上是一个未完工的蛋糕，小孩毫不设防的背对着他，正专心致志的给蛋糕裱花。挺翘的臀瓣突然落入温热粗糙的掌心，被用力的揉捏着，金博洋挤奶油的手一抖，正准备回头就被硬实的胸膛堵住了去路。

“这是——天天要送给我的礼物吗？”环住恋人近乎赤裸的身体，用臂膀将其禁锢在自己怀中，凑近那小巧饱满的耳垂，羽生满意的看到它敏感的躲了躲，染上绯红的色泽。不像高中时那样纤细单薄，短短两年时间，羽生结弦已经蜕变为一个成熟的男人了。

身上覆着线条流畅的肌肉，仅仅一个简单的动作，就使得他纤细的恋人动弹不得。舌尖细细舔过沾到了奶油的脸颊，将柔软的苹果肌戳出一个小小的凹陷，状似回味无穷的说着:“不错，是我喜欢的味道——”

被恋人意有所指的暧昧话语弄得脸红，金博洋小声讨饶着，“别闹了，羽生哥，等蛋糕做完再说”。小孩口中“兄长”的存在却不依不饶的撒起了娇——“不—要—，我已经忍不住想要拆礼物了～”

灵巧的手指掀起围裙的荷叶边，一路从光滑的腿根抚摸到粉嫩的性器，握住上下套弄着，另一只手却在娇嫩的乳粒上流连忘返。“天天继续做蛋糕呀，完、全、不用在意我w”

金博洋试着集中在手里的裱花袋上，却怎么也止不住身体的颤抖。要害被掌握的快感过于刺激，粗糙的掌心有技巧的摩擦着，不忘记照顾两边的囊袋，指甲轻轻刮弄着顶端的铃口，性器颤颤巍巍的抬起头来吐露些许腺液。

“唔……不要……”（好、好舒服）贝齿咬住红润的嘴唇，小孩堪堪咽下即将脱口而出呻吟，整个人的思绪都被那只仿佛有魔力的大手牵引着。白皙的脸颊染上绯红，粉嫩的性器将围裙顶起了一个小帐篷，液体濡湿了一片。

揉搓着娇嫩的乳粒，指腹时而用力的按压，时而坏心眼的向外揪起，指甲扣弄着敏感的凹陷处，原本娇小的凸起被玩弄的涨大了一圈。天天被快感刺激的意乱情迷，手里的裱花袋掉落在料理台上，白色的奶油溅得到处都是。

羽生轻笑着放过已经些许红肿的乳粒，掰过小孩肉乎乎的下巴吻上那两片漂亮的红唇。“唔……”小嘴微张正迷离的喘着粗气的天天被吻个正着，溢出甜腻的鼻音，来不及换气导致小脸儿涨的通红。臀缝间明显感受到暧昧的顶弄，小孩害羞的想要逃离却无处可躲。

“天天偷吃奶油了吧，嘴里怎么这么甜？”啧啧亲吻的水声回荡在厨房里，声音带上几分喑哑，唇舌缠绕间羽生戏谑的问道。吻到情动处，停下手里狎弄性器的动作，他把自己可口的恋人转过身来，俯下身进一步纠缠甜美的小舌。

“唔……嗯……我没有……”两具年轻的躯体紧紧贴合在一起，激烈的拥吻，导致金博洋胸前红肿的乳粒被围裙磨得生疼，难耐的麻痒夹杂着痛感，反而带来令人头皮发麻的快乐。

忘情的搂住男人的肩膀，兴奋的性器下意识的摩擦在恋人的衣裤上，带出淫靡的汪洋，小孩舒服的直哼哼，眼神愈发迷离。羽生像是发现新大陆般将其一把握住，突如其来的刺激让天天浑身一颤，险些就这样泄了去。

“嗯？天天在偷偷做什么～”含混不清的调笑着，羽生套弄着汨汨吐露着白浊的性器，愉悦的看到小孩难耐的蹙着眉，弓起脊背，蹬着脚丫，快要高潮的可爱模样。

深入恋人的口腔，扫荡口腔内壁的每一个角落，把甘美的津液吞咽殆尽，羽生托起一条白嫩的大腿将小孩抱到料理台上，进一步亵玩身下美好的肉体。

“哈啊……我没有…做坏事……！”被恋人的低语惊醒，天天挣扎着想要从欲海中逃离，努力忍耐高潮的欲望，却抵不过手掌施与的快感，终是颤抖着在羽生手掌里射了出来。

黑色大理石的料理台上，一个沾染着奶油的雪白躯体仰卧着。一条修长的大腿被打开到淫荡的角度放在在料理台上，揉皱了的围裙不知何时被解开，堪堪挂在白皙光滑的肌肤上，裸露出显出疲态的性器和半边红肿挺立的乳首。

小腹上洒落了白色黏稠的精液，天天掩面小声抽泣着，细碎柔软的黑发黏在额间，毛绒绒的兔耳随着一抖一抖的肩膀彰显着存在感。小孩整个人如同一道待人品尝的珍馐，又像一只柔弱无助即将被猎人吞入腹中的白兔。

“天天——为什么要哭呢？”

“呜呜，我这样是不对的…羽生哥要讨厌我了…呜呜呜……”

“天天做错了什么，我怎么没发现呢？”嘴里说着蛊惑的话语，手指抚过小孩眼角晶莹的泪珠，像是品尝佳酿般舔舐殆尽。

“我、我不应该把羽生哥的衣服弄脏，也不应该……在羽生哥手里…手里射出来……”怯生生的细数自己的过错，说到一半漂亮的杏眼左顾右盼，就是不敢正视上方的恋人。

“忠于自己的欲望没有错哦，天天……比起这个，我更想知道，你身上这些是从哪儿学来的？”

“……我说了，羽生哥能不能不要讨厌我…？”惨兮兮的瘪着嘴，天天小心翼翼的观察恋人的神色。

“当然不会！我喜欢天天还来不及呢，怎么会讨厌你？”

“我是…我是从网上看来的，我看网友们说，这样穿围裙恋人会喜欢……兔耳朵是从网上买的，其实配套的有一个尾巴，我还没来得及用……”

“哦？尾巴说得……是这个吗？”像是变魔术般从背后拿出了一个毛绒绒的短尾巴，上面的包装袋还没有全部揭开。

“咦？！！”天天像是看到了什么惊奇的东西，杏眼瞪得圆圆的。

“笨蛋，那么大咧咧的放在茶几上，想看不见都难啊”将拆了一半的东西全部打开，露出里面的样貌——毛绒绒的尾巴后面连接了一个阴茎形状的器具。

单纯如天天也知道自己买回来了一个怎样的烫手山芋，脸腾的红了，慌乱的想要解释，口中却被羽生不容分说的塞入了玩具。

“礼物我收下了，请天天自己先试用一番，否则——这张小嘴可吃不下”带着浓浓欲望的双眼凝视着恋人，手指蘸取大量白色的奶油，涂抹在粉嫩的小穴上。

料理台上任人宰割的美人，眼角染上艳丽的色彩，红润的小嘴被粗大的性器撑的满满的，小舌舔弄着，他费力的湿润着口中的玩具，透明的涎水从合不上的嘴角边淌下，看上去好不淫靡。

“好孩子……”借着滑腻的奶油，羽生掰开恋人的胯部，将两条白皙修长的腿架起，蹲下身舔弄着蜜穴。灵活的舌头搅弄着涂满奶油的内壁，轻而易举的侵犯到湿热的体内深处。

“唔唔……”羽生的唇舌温度不高，那滑滑的舌头游走着，舌尖仔细的扫过后穴的每一个角落。些许奶油被顶入了深处起着润滑的作用，由于激烈的动作甚至被打出了泡沫，在男人嘴边沾了一圈。

天天羞耻又兴奋，下体暴露在空气里，轻微的刺激伴随着冰凉的唇的戏弄让他忍不住夹紧了腿，尚未完全绽放的穴口也小小地收缩了一下。双腿肌肉的收缩，夹住了恋人的头部，不凑巧的把那个玩弄他下面的唇舌挤入到了更深的地方。

敏感点被戳弄到，白嫩又淫乱的身体颤抖着，细腰向上弹起，口中流露出暧昧的的呻吟。羽生从小孩口中取出可爱的尾巴，对准柔软的收缩着，渴望东西填满的小穴缓缓插入，只留下毛绒绒的短尾巴。

扯去阻挡视线的围裙，握住尾巴的手浅浅的抽插着，时不时变换角度顶弄。被戳中前列腺的小孩舒服的直蹬腿，白嫩的趾头微微蜷缩着，湿润的眼眸一片迷蒙，嘴里咿咿呀呀的低喘着。白花花的腿间，刚刚纾解过的性器翘得老高，俨然一只发了情的小兔子。

对眼前的一幕十分满意，一种达成感溢满心脏。羽生忍不住掏出手机，将镜头对准恋人，拍下一张照片留念。

“哈啊…不要……不要拍……！”抑制不住的发出呻吟，天天伸出双臂羞耻的遮住双眼，慌乱的想要躲避镜头的捕捉，却无济于事。

照片中，白花花的身躯沾满了奶油和干涸的乳白色精液，小孩白嫩的脸颊上还残留着泪痕，双腿被折起按在两侧，后穴被奶油弄得脏污不堪，一截短短的尾巴和头顶上的兔耳相映成趣。

粉色的小穴发出响亮的水声，丝丝肠液混杂着奶油从穴缝里流出，汁水湿漉漉的沾染了大腿内侧。羽生手腕微微用力，玩具进入到难以触及的深度，短尾上的绒毛也堪堪搔着泥泞的小穴。

“嗯……嗯……”穴口处被细小的绒毛挠的瘙痒难耐，水渍将兔尾打湿成黏腻的一团。缓缓拔出了玩具，小穴不依不饶的纠缠着性器，在拔出的瞬间媚肉外翻着，宛如一张饥渴的小嘴。

羽生把自己的性器往里面顶，一下子进入到湿热的内部，媚肉绞得他紧紧的，他就连着这样的姿势在小孩耳边说道:“小兔子，羽生哥的胡萝卜好吃吗？”

“兔子君说话呀，胡萝卜可以喂饱你吗？”铺天盖地的快感从连接处闪电般席卷了大脑，这种空虚被填满产生的美妙感觉让天天理智飞到了九霄云外，只是下意识的扭着腰，夹紧了让他快乐的东西，根本没有注意到恋人在说些什么。

直到乳头上传来尖锐的疼痛与快感，他才如梦初醒般羞耻的涨红了脸，小声嗫嚅道:“我…我不是兔子……”身下人害羞的模样显然勾起了羽生的恶趣味，他用力碾压着小孩体内的要害，“不是兔子为什么要把胡萝卜整根吞进去呢？”

手指戳弄着滑嫩的穴口，在小穴蠕动着把手指沾染上淫液时状似惊讶的说:“哎呀，还没有吃饱吗？都馋的流口水了！”说着，把手指送入小孩微张的小嘴里，搅动着让嫣红的小舌把透明的液体舔舐干净。

“唔……哈啊……我、我没有……”意乱情迷的说不出更多反驳的话来，小孩被肏弄的整个身体都在冰凉的料理台上移动着，肉鼓鼓的小屁股被挤压出色情的形状，下体贴合的感觉甚是清晰，连上面血管的搏动都感受得到。

用更多奶油涂抹天天裸露的胸膛，尤其注重在胸前的乳粒上反复摩擦着，羽生俯身将小孩身上每一处都舔舐的干干净净，“奶油兔子……上面还赠送了两颗樱桃，天天这礼物我很喜欢”

粗糙的舌苔在身上游走带来湿热的刺激，红肿的乳粒被吮吸啃咬的更加敏感，体内不断被用力的顶入，缓解了空虚，“啊……好满…好舒服…羽生哥……”天天仰着脖子胡乱的呻吟着，挺起胸膛把附着一圈牙印的乳粒更多的送往对方口中。

羽生受用极了，转而缓慢的深入，感受着内里的皱襞被自己一点点撑开的美妙触感，他喜欢这种从里到外完完全全占据小孩的感觉。比起生理上的快感，更是心理上的满足让他愉悦。

“小兔子？……我爱你，小兔子”温柔的吻上天天红艳艳的嘴唇，羽生一想到身下人毫不犹豫的把身心全部交付给自己，任由自己肆意品尝，心里就柔软的化成了一滩水。

“唔……唔……我也爱你，羽生哥……”直到此时还羞涩的不行的天天小声表白着，被汗水浸湿了的黑发，有着别样的美感。湿漉漉的黑眼睛温顺的望向身上人，眼里有说不出的仰慕爱恋。

被望得小腹一紧，羽生低喘着投入到新一轮的抽插中去……


End file.
